Her New Daddy
by InuMaie
Summary: A flirty cat demon. A stiff dog demon. His laid-back girlfriend. Her best friend. Her dog demon boyfriend. And what happens when one gets amnesia? Humor, torture, and some mush. Pairing are InuMsu SessTsor KogKag SanTor MirNeko
1. Meet our Gang!

Well everyone.Welcome to Her New Daddy. This is a story about A girl named NekoMaie and her friends, Msuka, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru,Tora(her brother), Ally, and Tsora. Tsora is Moon Smurf (SMURFEH!) and Msuka is I-H-ish- ness(Inu-Hugger!)! By the way, Ish-ness is my word! anyone who is caught using it will suffer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Koga, Kagome, Sango, or any other Inuyasha characters. I do joint own Tora and Ally. Smurfeh owns Tsora and I-H owns Msuka. Smurfeh also owns Sesshomaru and I-H owns Inuyasha. Sorry fangirls!  
  
Now.... Her New Daddy, Chapter 1 Meet our Gang  
  
"Ahhhhh! Help me,please,Inuyasha," someone screamed.  
  
"Msuka,take a break!I'm just toying around," said another voice.  
  
"Well, NekoMaie! If I had Inuyasha after you, you wouldn't be 'toying around' like you are, would you," Msuka asked.  
  
"Pshh! He doesn't bother me! He's just a wimpy little dog![A/N: Sound like someone we know?] He can't even touch me!" exclaimed NekoMaie, aka Maie, aka Neko.  
  
All of a sudden someone walks out of the bushes. "Oh, really? Is that so?"  
  
"Eh..hehe.. Hi Inuyasha-kun." NekoMaie was about to get thrashed.  
  
It all started with a poke in the shoulder from Inuyasha to Maie. Then she shoved him. Then he kicked her. Luckily for her, her sword was less than a foot away from where she landed.  
  
She pulled out Tetseila and swung it at Inuyasha. Yes,a hit! She was so caught up in glory that she didn't se Inuyasha getting extremely mad, with a cut from his left shoulder to his right hip.[A/N: Sorry Inu fans! It's kinda a back an forth thing through the story!]  
  
He swung, and hit. They went into battle, where they both held back their strenghs,as to not seriously injure the other. She almost got her hand chopped off when she took a little more drastic measures.  
  
When she turned half demon, he was suprised. He'd never seen her in her half neko form before! Her hair went from ear-length and brown to shoulder length and fire-engine red.She got five inches taller and was immediatley in a blue Inuyasha-style kimono.[A/N: Think sky blue plus lavender] Her chocolate brown eyes went to a bright purple, and she immediately got hyper.  
  
Inuyasha's mouth flew open and he sweatdropped at the same time. She looked better than he did! But, still, she was nothing compared to his precious Msuka. She got so hyper,too!  
  
She bounded around until "her" Sesshomaru got here. "Sesshomaru!!"  
  
"Who are you, filthy half-breed?"  
  
She was hiccuping every couple of seconds. "Sessho(hiccup)maru! It's meee!(hic) NekoMa(hic)ie!"  
  
"Oh. Well. Where's Tsora?"  
  
"She's 'gone.' She 'went away' for a while. She told me not to tell you.. but how could I not? Because I'll do anthing for my Fluffy-chan," said Maie.  
  
"NekoMaie-san, cut the 'Fluffy-chan' crap. Unless you want to lose your head."  
  
She popped Sesshomaru on the head with the hilt of her sword, resulting with them getting in a full blown battle. I'll spare you the details and skip ahead a little.  
  
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both got mad when she turned on Msuka. They both turned around and kicked her about a mile away. Of course, she was back in a matter of seconds.  
  
They all had turned to leave, but a sudden whirlwind zoomed up from behind them and landed in front of them.  
  
"I must have forgotten to tell you who my parents are. My mother is Norahla, but she left father and I many years ago. She was a full neko demon. My father.. you should know him Inuyasha.. his name is Koga."  
  
Inuyasha's mouth flew open and he caught a giant sweatdrop with the side of his head, pulling him with it to the floor.  
  
"I knew you smelled different! You little b-" exclaimed Inuyasha  
  
"Aa! no swearing in front of the ninge- er..hanyo- er..ladies!" Sesshomaru stuttered, now having a tad bit more respect for her, knowing that she is a full demon.  
  
The girls giggled. They walked along and eventually, it turned into a fight between NekoMaie and the ex-step brothers[A/N: EEP! Please don't kill me! I have my reasons!], Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Maie ended up fighting both of them at once. She was doing pretty well.. until Sango's cat, Kirara, hopped on her shoulder. That caught her off gaurd and Sesshomaru hit her on the head.  
  
Maie was knocked out, muttering in her 'sleep'. "No.. please...leave me alone! Just.. go away! No! N-! LEAVE ME ALO-!!" She got up and faught a foe invisible to the others.  
  
Msuka, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru creeped off, completely freaked out. Moments later, NekoMaie woke up. But she wasn't normal.  
  
That was interesting wasn't it? You will keep reading right? Right, cause I'm planning on the next chapter sometime today! Review if you want, but I won't hound you. 


	2. Daddy?

Hey everyone, back again! I jsut wanna say thanks to everyone that reviewed. And I hope that you'll enjoy!  
  
~~  
  
She slowly rose to her feet and staggered around for a moment. She took in her surroundings and started to panic. "Daddy? Daddy, where are you? Olly olly oxen free! Come on daddy! This isn't funny!"  
  
She sniffed the air and ran towards what smelled like her father. Finally she caught up with him. "Daddy!"  
  
Her 'father' turned around with a confused look on his face. "NekoMaie?! Who are you talking about? Koga's not anywhere around here!"  
  
"You're my daddy, Fluff-ball!"  
  
Sesshomaru was shocked. She had to be kidding. He didn't have any kids! "Mai-"  
  
"Mommy," she screamed as she ran over to Tsora.  
  
"Eh.. I have no idea what you're talking about," said Tsora.  
  
"You don't wanna be my mommy anymore, Mommy?"  
  
Tsora was very confused. As was everyone else.  
  
"Untle Inu! Where's Ally," NekoMaie questioned.  
  
Msuka got kinda mad with the next couple things NekoMaie said.  
  
"Untle Inu, where's Auntie Kagome-chan and cousin Ally-chan? Msuka, where's Tora?" A confused look from Msuka. "The boy you had with Daddy!" Anger, anger, and more confusion.  
  
"What?!?!?" exclaimed Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Msuka.  
  
"You mean you don't know where Tora, Ally, an Auntie Kagome-chan are?"  
  
Everyone except NekoMaie caught giant sweatdrops with the side of their heads, which slowly drags them all to the ground. "Are you guys tired? Is that why wou're all on the ground? Do you need a nap?"  
  
They all decided after an hour that when Shesshomaru hit NekoMaie on the head that she got amnesia, and would have to live with it until she got over it.  
  
"Daddy? I'm tired."  
  
"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"Could you carry me on your back? Please?" begged Maie.  
  
"No."  
  
"But Untle Inu does it all the time. I guess he's better than you!"  
  
Sesshomaru got a little mad at that one. He crouched down and Neko hopped on his back.  
  
They walked for a couple more hours and set up camp.  
  
"Untle Inu? Can I ride on your back? Pwease?"  
  
"No! Why should I let you?!?!" retorted Inuyasha.  
  
NekoMaie started to cry and he gave in. "Fine. Get on."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
She hopped on his back and he ran in circles for a moment then she grabbed his ears to use as a steering wheel. She pulled on his ears and he ran this direction and that. Finally she accidentally ran them behind some bushes only to find.. Koga and Kagome doing... things. Eww!  
  
"Auntie Kagome! Where's Ally?" NekoMaie said.  
  
"Ally?" replied Kagome.  
  
"She's coming soon,"laughed Koga.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and hightailed it out of the bushes, clearly heartbroken.  
  
"Well, Msuka, I guess we're a 'thing' now. Kagome's obviously found her special someone." said Inuyasha.  
  
Msuka bounced around happily and they continued on, with Msuka, who seemed glued to Inuyasha's arm  
  
'I need to remember to give him extra ramen tonight,' Msuka thought.  
  
~~ Hey. Well. That's chapter two! I'd like to thank the letters 'w', 'u', and 'v' cuz I wuv you all! and I wuv all mah girl friends! And my boy friends too! Shoutouts to Mal (SPORKY!), Smurfy(hey!),Brendon Vaughn(he's my buddy!),Katy Mason( I hope you'll talk to me soon Katie!), Shamara and Shantia Phillips (you guys are too cool!), Courtney Kirk(I'm glad you got over your poser-itus!), Dani Pike(::throws your lunchbox down the isle:: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!), and Amanda Penny(get in a good mood once in a while)! Also on my biotch list: Carly Davis! Ashley Fling! Zach Lund! and Those guys at lunch that keep flicking soda can tops at us! Ja Ne! 


End file.
